


Comme un bouquet de camélias

by camille_miko



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malgré les oppositions, ils espèrent réussir à se marier. A bien se marier, malgré les oppositions, malgré les difficultés. Harry espère que tout se passera bien. Pairing/Personnages : Draco, Harry, Narcissa. ! CROSS-GEN !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme un bouquet de camélias

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Comme un bouquet de camélias

**Titre :** Comme un bouquet de camélias

 **Auteur :** camille_miko

 **Personnages :** Harry/Narcissa, Draco.

 **Rating :** PG

 **Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, tout est à JKR

 **Nombre de mots :** 903 mots

 **Note ou warnings :** Du fluff, beaucoup de fluff, un peu d'angst, un décès vaguement évoqué et encore plus de fluff.

* * *

 **Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Harry leva le regard vers le blond, en face de lui. Draco semblait prêt à fondre dans son assiette de soupe. Autant dire qu'avoir la discussion qu'ils se devaient d'avoir, allait être difficile. Pourtant, cela devenait nécessaire, après dix mois de relation. C'était de plus en plus sérieux et le brun fait sa demande en mariage.

Sauf que le blond refusait obstinément de lever le nez de son assiette et de lui parler. Narcissa à l'autre bout de la table regardait son fils, en secouant la tête. Oui, il fallait admettre que Draco était têtu et cela durait depuis presque dix mois.

\- Draco…

\- Non, Mère. Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis. Ma réponse est toujours i _non_ /i. Il n'est pas question que j'accepte.

\- Draco…

Et la scène pouvait durer pendant tout le repas. Draco refusant obstinément et Narcissa essayant de lui donner des raisons de changer d'avis. Lui, il attendait sagement que les deux aient fini. La mère et le fils se ressemblaient définitivement. Cela durait depuis que Harry avait avoué la vérité à son ancien camarade d'école. Les jours où cela ne se passait pas comme cela, le brun faisait la conversation avec Lady Malfoy, Draco ne prononçant pas un mot.

Draco semblait prendre très mal les choses. La mort de Lucius cinq ans plus tôt n'avait en rien arrangé le caractère du blond, en réalité. Être devenu Lord Malfoy semblait l'avoir rendu encore plus protecteur qu'auparavant.

\- Draco, il faut que tu arrêtes. Tu dois accepter que la proposition de Harry…

\- _Non_ , Mère, il est hors de question que j'accepte que vous épousiez Potter. Je refuse que vous remplaciez Père, ainsi, comme s'il ne représentait plus rien pour nous !

Ledit Potter décida qu'il en était assez. Il avait toujours respecté la volonté de Narcissa de ne pas s'emmêler, de la laisser régler cela avec son fils.

\- Draco, ni Narcissa, ni moi ne te demandons d'être d'accord. C'est notre vie. Maintenant, si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter que ta mère puisse vouloir à nouveau être heureuse, et refaire sa vie, alors que ton père est mort depuis cinq ans, il n'y a plus rien à dire.

Le blond lui lança un regard furieux, la langue levée pour lui renvoyer une horreur.

\- Nous allons nous marier le 21 juin. Alors, il te reste six mois pour te décider, mais cette cérémonie aura lieu avec ou sans toi. À toi de voir, si tu préfères le bonheur de Narcissa ou lui gâcher la journée en boudant et refusant de venir. Si tu m'excuses, Chérie, je sors de table, ajouta Harry pour sa fiancée.

* * *

Harry attendait à côté du prêtre que Narcissa entre. Sa future épouse avait tenu à ce qu'ils se marient selon le rite anglican et peu lui importait en réalité, à lui. Elle s'était battue bec et ongle pour obtenir l'autorisation de faire célébrer le mariage dans le parc du Manoir Malfoy. Elle avait obtenu gain de cause et cette idée la faisait rayonner.

Il se trouvait sous une tonnelle qui avait été décorée de narcisse et de lys, en souvenir de Lily Potter. Le prêtre le regardait avec un regard amusé. Autant dire qu'il trépignait presque sur place. Narcissa avait refusé de lui dire à quoi ressemblerait sa robe, hormis qu'elle irait très bien avec son costume « perle Tahiti ». Objectivement, il aurait simplement dit qu'il était gris, mais sa future épouse lui avait assuré qu'il n'en était rien. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il l'aimait.

Il craignait que la cérémonie ne soit ternie aux yeux de Narcissa. Ils s'étaient vus lors de l'enterrement de Lucius. Elle avait le cœur brisé, selon la formule consacrée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le couple s'entendait réellement. Il était allé la voir et de fil en aiguille… Il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il était resté durant longtemps sans rien lui dire, avant de lui de lui en parler. Elle avait accepté de le fréquenter et aujourd'hui, il allait l'épouser. Ce n'était pas un homme de trente-cinq ans qui s'exprimait dans cette impatience, mais un adolescent à peine pubère qui allait à son premier rendez-vous.

La tension sur ses épaules, qui s'était accumulé sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, s'envola au moment où les premières notes de la marche nuptiale de Felix Mendelssohn. Issu d'un _Songe d'une nuit d'été_ avait-il appris, lors de la préparation de leur mariage. Se tournant vers le début de la travée centrale, comme tous leurs invités, il put la voir. Narcissa était superbe dans sa robe.

Le corset la mettait en valeur et ses cheveux étaient pris dans une coiffure encore plus complexe qu'à l'habitué, où des fleurs blanches s'entremêlaient, mais… tellement plus sensuelle, aussi, avec le très léger voile qui venait offrir un aspect éthéré à l'ensemble. Il y avait aussi cette traîne immense qui la suivait, donnant l'impression que Narcissa flottait, plus qu'elle ne marchait. Enfin, dans ses mains gantelées aussi fines que minuscules à l'idée de Harry, il y avait un superbe bouquet de camélia, à l'image de la fleur ornant sa boutonnière. Ils avaient passés de longues heures à réfléchir à la fleur la plus adaptée et un « je vous aimerai toujours » leur semblait le plus approprié.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas tout cela que Harry vit immédiatement. Ce qu'il vit, c'était sa quasi-femme rayonnante. Rayonnante, car celui qui l'accompagnait pour remonter l'allée, qui lui donnait le bras, celui-ci était son fils.

Fin.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
